dex_fischervests_parody_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon Sword
Major events * Guzma, Plumeria, Gladion, Tupp, Rapp, Zipp, Team Skull and their Pokemon, Balthazar Bratt and his Pokemon, Smaug, Necrozma, King Sombra, Totem Kings Gumshoos and Raticate, Gumshoos, Raticate, Yungooses, Rattatas, Charizard (LA), Shere Khan (2018), and Black Wolf are defeated after the last episode. * Martha and Mufasa took Dracula, Mavis, and Jonathan home to their children and friends who lived in Hotel Transylvania. * Nate, Katie, and their friends finally saw his mom, Lily. * Indoraptor, Rathalos, and Carnotaurus retreats to a new region. * Drako, Rattlesnake Jake, and Kaa (2018) flies to a new region. * Aquaman becomes King of Atlantis with Queen Novo and Princess Skystar. * Ericka Van Helsing and Loki had their own son with their family. * Darla Dimple leaves Baby Groot, Big Chungus, and Chuck to L.B. Mammoth then goes with Lou, Detective Pikachu, and their Pokemon on the cruise ship getting ready to evolve in the new region. * Zinnia becomes queen of dragons in Dragon Mountain. * Bayonetta, Rodin, Dante, and Jeanne starts a new adventure to defeat Aesir. * Elastigirl and her Pokemon picked up her boys with their Pokemon home with Ash. * The legendary Pokemon return back home. * Chris, Gwen, and their friends return to Station Square. * Ben Tennyson and Ben Tennyson Jr. takes a flight home to their friends in the surprise party. * Ash's friends from Kalos return back to Kalos one last time. * Ash's Pokemon from the Kalos region were picked up to Ash's home. * Alain and his friends leave Alola back to home for the battle rematch. * Professor Willow guided Largo, Zeraora, Meltan, and their friends on a helicopter ride back to Wind City to see Lugia. * Team Rocket gives a ride home in their blue Relicanth submarine. * The Despicable Squad and their Despickemon finished the last day of Alola School. * Team Galactic and their Pokemon enters the portal home. * Hala and his friends celebrate the Hula Dance Tiki Festival tonight. * Ida's Brionne newly evolved into Primarina. * Lusamine, Faba, and Wicke hired Hobbes as their butler. * During the end of the school year, Professor Burnet and Samson Oak picked Ilima home to start a family reunion with their Pokemon. * Professor Kukui and Olivia gets married in the wedding. * Professor Kukui's Rockruff newly evolved into Lycanroc (Eclipse Form) during eclipse. * After getting married, the Masked Royal and his Pokemon gets back to training while learned by Braviary. * Ash's friends sold their houses to give money to the trial captains and keep their own houses. * Christopher Robin, Hau, Lillie, and their friends return to the Hundred Acre Wood. * Brock and Misty returns to Kanto to their families. * Chief Bogo and Officer Clawhauser becomes principals of Alola School. * Manchas was hired as a new teacher in Alola School. * Donald Duck bids a farewell to Daisy Duck before she returns home. * Rotom P. Dex keeps the rideable and flyable Pokemon inside his screen as he shuts himself down to be received as a birthday present to the Augustuses. * Ash releases Marshadow to his parents, Volcanion and Magearna then returns home. * Cosmog and Cassmog as Solgaleo and Lunala bids a farewell to Ash and his friends before releasing them home to their parents. * Pikipek newly evolved into Trumbeak as Toucannon's heir. * Toucannon hired Lycanroc (Dusk Form) and Lycanroc (Midday Form) as bodyguards in dusk. * The guardian dieties make family for all of the Tapus in their own Tapu Treehouse. * Ash's Bulbasaur newly evolved into Ivysaur before picked up with Ash's Alola Pokemon. * Ash stays with Elastigirl, Dash, Jack-Jack and their Pokemon alongside with Mario and his friends at Alola Airport. * Nate, Katie, and their friends makes a goodbye to Ash and his friends before they head home in the helicopter with Lily. * Nate and Katie kept their watches for Yo-kai, Po-kai, and Animo-kai home. * Pikachu, Squirtle, and Serperior stays with Ash and his friends on a flight home to Kanto. * Ash and his friends return home in Pallet Town. * Delia Ketchum and Professor Oak meets Ash's new friends. * That morning, Ash tells his mom about his exciting adventure in the Alola region during breakfast. * Gazelle visits Ash's house to pick him up. * Elastigirl gave Ash some of his new clothes for the new region. * Ash's Kalos and Alola Pokemon were all collected in the backyard to his childhood Pokemon. * Gazelle takes Ash and his friends on a mega flight to the new region. * Rotom P. Dex has a new voice had all Ultra Creatures roaming the whole Alola region free to the Augustuses during their birthday. * The trial captains start a new and first day in the newly-named Pokemon School with their new teacher named Manchas. * Orbit's Chimchar newly evolved into Monferno during the battle with Cyrus's Weavile in Team Galactic Industries. * Ash and his friends head to the Galar region.